item
by lvl6
Summary: luego de haber salvado a rikou, vencer y convencer a shizuri, derrotar a las fuerzas de ciudad academia... ellos regresan para tomar accion en la ciudad
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Nos encontramos en ciudad academia, un área q ocupa la 3era parte de Tokio.

Esta ciudad es conocida por los grandes avances en la ciencia q en ella ocurren, se estima q la tecnología de la ciudad esta a la vanguardia del resto del mundo en 30 años. Es la primera semana de noviembre, después del fin de la tercera guerra mundial, un chico y dos chicas se aproximan a las murallas de la ciudad.

-esto va ser complicado... oye, ¿estas seguro de q funcionara?, grito una de las chicas al chico.

-en teoría sí, según lo q dijo Kinuhata, podemos entrar por la zona donde se ingresa productos externos para la ciudad.

-¿...y q pasara si los robots de seguridad nos descubren, Hamazura?

-para este momento, Kinuhata debió haber noqueado a los guardias dentro del centro de control...q suerte q eran robots monitoreados, si fueran como la fuerza de defensa

principal, seria imposible para nosotros.

Hamazura recordaba la aterradora ocasión donde fue perseguido por los helicópteros "Seis Alas", junto con Kinuhata...verdaderamente espantoso y aun se pregunta como salió vivo de eso.

-en todo caso, ¿crees q la información q nos dijo esa maldita mierda nos servirá?

-pues... en todo caso seguiré con mi plan

-Hamazura, ¿tenias un plan?

-en serio Hamazura, déjate de estupide-

-prometí q volveríamos o q en todo caso ustedes volverían, nada ha cambiado.

Al contrario de como siempre hablaba, esta vez pareció una persona confiable, cosa q hizo q ambas chicas se callaran. Sobre todo Mugino, ella se avergonzó un poco, ya q esto se

lo había dicho en primera instancia a ella.

-E-en todo caso, contacta con Kinuhata para confirmar todo.

Hamazura hizo lo q Mugino pidió, Kinuhata ya había anulado a los guardias y desactivado los robots. Entonces Takitsubo pregunto:

-¿en serio creen q ella nos dio la verdadera dirección de la "lista de parámetro"?

Ante esta pregunta los otros dos se callaron, pero Mugino dijo:

-solo lleven algo de mi sangre, como un respaldo y podremos escapar fuera de la ciudad, en-

-no, ya envié por el celular la dirección de la lista de parámetros a Kinuhata, según ella este código es una dirección en línea, pero esta fuertemente protegido. Está en la clase donde solo uno de la mesa de directores podría acceder a ella, verdaderamente mi método fue eficaz.

Dijo Hamazura esto último murmurando, ya q no quería q las chicas se enteraran de lo q había hecho. El sintió como si en esos momentos hubiera retornado a la oscuridad, a la cual él y las demás habían renunciado.

-entonces entremos…. El tren de carga debería de estar llegando, aprovechemos.

-bien.

-vamos

Entonces, en ese momento…Hamazura, Takitsubo y Mugino, "ITEM", había regresado a Ciudad Academia, para recuperar su posición y lavarse las manos de la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Luego de haber podido ingresar a ciudad academia, gracias a la ayuda de kinuhata, comienza otro gran dilema...

-oye, ¿como crees q podamos obtener físicamente la "lista de parámetros"?

-hamazura, según lo q pude averiguar, el código q me enviaste esta super cifrado y protegido, creo q ni un hacker super contratado podría hacerlo.

Ciertamente, no podrían ponerse a negociar en igualdad de condiciones tan solo teniendo la pista y la confirmación de la existencia de esa lista

-según lo q pude obtener de esa mujer, podemos obtener la información si es q nos dirigimos hacia su domicilio….aquí esta, esta es su dirección

Al observar esto, las 3 chicas paralelamente gritaron: "sorprendente", nunca pensaron q alguien como hamazura pensara a futuro

-bien hecho hamazura, de hecho demasiado para alguien como tu

-genial, hamazura

-a partir de ahora te llamare super hamazura

-estoy feliz y a la ves triste de q piensen así de mí, dijo esto hamazura murmurando

Entonces se dirigieron hacia el domicilio q se mostraba en la dirección…. Muy por el contrario de como pensaron, era una zona de callejones, oscura y ciertamente muy deprimente. Lo opuesto a lo q pensarías de alguien de los directivos de la ciudad.

-bueno…ciertamente este sitio está a nombre de otra persona, y también es una buena forma de despistar en caso de una persecución.

-yo nunca habría pensado a buscarla aquí si es q alguna vez nos hubiera traicionado, aun así consiguiera esta dirección…. Maldita perra.

-este lugar seria super rebuscado al momento de una persecución, haría complica….

Estas chicas verdaderamente estuvieron en la verdadera oscuridad, incluso aún más q yo…. pensó hamazura al escuchar los comentarios de las otras 3

-busquen todo los documentos relacionados, seguramente esta dentro de algunas de esas cajas

Al decir esto, hamazura se da cuenta de q hay casi 10 cajas llenas de documentos, voltea a ver a las chicas, pero estas….

-ya decía yo…al final hamazura siempre será hamazura

-está bien hamazura, por lo menos no buscaremos por toda la ciudad

-esto será super molesto….

Y así empezaron a buscar, les tomo mas de 5 horas juntar todos los documentos q se relacionaran a la mesa de directores, ya q había otros referentes a anti-skill, judgement, la cárcel para espers, el despliegue de tropas en la 3era guerra mundial, etc.

-ya esta, vayamos a ver q documentos nos pueden servir, a parte de los relacionados con la "lista de parámetros"

-todo está bien, pero-dijo mugino-no creen q ¿es demasiado fácil?

-¿a q te refieres?

-a q pudimos conseguir esta información clasificada, así sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo

-en todo caso, ¿q recomiendas q hagamos?

-por lo pronto enviemos a kinuhata hacia nuestro departamento, quiero q observe si hay alguna clase de vigilancia o algo así.

-super de acuerdo, mugino. Bueno les doy una super llamada si es q hay algo

Así, kinuhata saiai se marchó hacia el departamento de las chicas de ITEM

-por lo pronto vayamos a uno de los escondites de skill-out, nadie esperaría q vayamos allí

-ciertamente yo, mugino shizuri, la esper número 4 nunca iría a ese tipo de lugares para perdedores

-….bueno, vayamos

-vamos hamazura

Los 3 se dirigieron a uno de los escondites de skill-out, contrariamente a lo q esperaba mugino, estaba ordenado y por poco, se podía decir q estaba limpio.

-hamazura, este lugar está muy bien para una organización desmantelada

-debió ser hanzou, ese bastardo aun debe rondar por aquí

Hamazura recordó a uno de sus amigos en la pandilla, sobre todo por q sin su ayuda el no estaría aquí presente.

-esperemos a la llamada de kinuhata, en este momen-

Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de mugino, ella activa el altavoz y contesta:

-y, ¿Cómo están las cosas por allí, kinuhata?

-super problemas mugino, aunq no están vigilando particularmente nuestro departamento, hay cerca una especie de camión cisterna q desde aquí se puede observar la letra N

-¿y eso q significa?

-¿eres o te haces el super tonto hamazura? Lo hacen para poder absorber de alguna manera el nitrógeno en el aire y así super neutralizarme, de nada serviría aun la lata q siempre llevo, si es q esa máquina super absorbe todo.

-entonces…usemos mi meltdowner, destruyamos ese vehículo

-no mugino, aun no te has recuperado, debe-

-no me subestimes, imbécil. Solo necesitamos destruir el vehículo, kinuhata será suficiente para los otros bastardos

-no, mugino. En primer lugar si esa unidad se destruye, la junta de directores sabrá q hemos vuelto y aun no conseguimos en físico la lista de parámetros, así q no podemos exponernos. Segundo, por lo menos tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos y q kinuhata regrese al departamento como si no pasara nada, sería extraño si ella desapareciera de la nada

-yo no soy una cobarde takitsubo, lo único q necesitamos es destr-

-tampoco será super posible, mugino

Mugino, con ira contesta:

-¿por q, con q mierda me saldrán ahora?

-el cisterna está rodeado de silicio y los guardias tiene escudos de silicio

Al escuchar esto, todos se quedaron atónitos

-¿cómo demonios supieron q mugino y nosotros regresaríamos?, maldita sea

-demonios, si estuviera al 100% esa mierda no sería problema

-no, hamazura. Ellos no saben q hemos regresado, lo más probable es q está tomando sus precauciones. Además están muy confiados ya q saben q sin ciudad academia, mugino no puede terminar de recuperarse, de hecho también ese es mi caso ya q aun no me recupero por completo como para utilizar mis aim stalker.

-así q quieren seguir con el plan de esa perra…recuperarnos para la oscuridad

-….es lo más probable….entonces, ¿q hacemos?

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta q hamazura dijo:

-por lo pronto, hagamos lo q dijo takitsubo. Kinuhata regresa al departamento, yo y el resto nos quedamos aquí

-bien, hamazura…jajaja, no es imposible, ni me lo puedo super imaginar ajajja

Los tres dentro de la habitación se extrañaron por q de la nada kinuhata se empezó a reír, incluso hasta podrían jurar q se tiro al piso por no poder aguantar

-¿Cuál es el maldito chiste kinuhata?

-es q me imagine q hamazura querría hacer un super trio, jajaajaja

Al escuchar esto, hamazura se lo imagino y de hecho se excito, takitsubo se quedó pensando en ¿a q se referia con un trio? y por ultimo mugino…se quedó callada por un rato…miro a los otros dos y volteo hacia al teléfono

-¿q mierda estas diciendo a lo lejos maldita? antes de q yo me acueste con el perro de hamazura, te obligare a hacerlo tu primero

-jajajaja

Así q será así, pensó hamazura. A partir de ahora viviré de esta manera, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Hace dos días cerca de un helicóptero aun en Rusia, el esper número 1, accelerator termina de hacer su "tratado de paz" con los de la oscuridad

-otou-san, ¿estás seguro q quieres dejarlos con vida? Misaka quiere jugar su versión de SAW en estos momentos

Misaka worst, q estaba al costado del albino preguntaba mientras miraba con éxtasis el rostro de los hombres tirados en el suelo

-ellos no me importan en lo más mínimo-dijo eso mientras miraba a los 3 dentro de la cabina del helicóptero-los de alla son los importantes

-entonces misaka puede hacerlos sus jugué-

-alto imouto, dice misaka misaka mientras trata de actuar considerada.

Al lado de los otros dos adolescentes, estaba Last order, quien al parecer estaba completamente curada

-no puedes matarlos, dice misaka

-exacto, worst. No los mates, pero les haremos algo peor

-ohhhh, lo q esperaría de tou-san….entonces ¿q les haremos? Les pasare corriente de alto voltaje o les romperé las neuronas una a una con las estacas electrizadas o tal vez…hehehe

-no, nada de eso…los dejaremos aquí, será peor el darle las oportunidades de sobrevivir en un ambiente así y aunq lo hagan nunca volverán a ciudad academia, ya saben por q, ¿no?

Les dijo con una mirada diabólica, lo cual hizo q huyeran despavoridos hacia el bosque cercano

-ahora bien…-se dirigió hacia la cabina-¿ya pensaron en lo q van a hacer?

-no podemos hacerlo, como te dije son ordenes de alesteir

-solo podemos prometer por la vida de last order, ahora es desechable, por lo q aaawwwwgghhh!

En ese momento, el q estaba hablando emitió un grito ensordecedor, a continuación se pudo ver q uno de sus dedos estaba completamente doblado

-ese es su principal problema bastardos, nadie tiene una maldita vida desechable, por culpa de esos pensamientos la mocosa y las sisters han sido tratadas asi, incluso por mi

Esto último lo dijo sufriendo, como si cada una de estas palabras fuera un puñal

-pero es imposible, aun para nosotros el desmontar la oscuridad. Hay muchos sub-grupos, muchos se van a amotinar contra la ciudad por esta decisión

-Escuchen los tres, díganles q esta solicitud va de parte del número 1, q yo no soy la railgun como para no matar a cada uno de los malditos científicos. Si quieren hacer una investigación o experimento, yo los enviare a una exploración en el infierno

-escucha accelerator-dijo temblando el sujeto q era uno de los jefes del lado oscuro de la ciudad-no podemos desmantelar la oscuridad, hay muchos q se metieron por su cuenta y otros están como tú, no hay forma de distinguirlos, pero..

-¿pero?- dijo el albino mostrándose claramente irritado

-podemos dejar a todos los mocosos de tu edad, es decir prácticamente la mayoría son secuestrados o manipulados, solo los adultos seguirían y decaería, ya q la base son los mocosos esper

-pero este proceso será paulatino, hablamos de por lo menos un mes

-aunq el plan de la tercera generación de las sisters seguirá en pie, eso te lo puedo asegurar-dijo el hombre intentando contener una sonrisa malévola

Accelerator pensó, por mas q estas mierdas tengan conexiones, de nada servirá si por lo menos uno de los de la junta no destruya ese plan de la tercera generación…espera, hay alguien q puede hacerlo

-worst, préstame tu celular

-tou-san, misaka no puede. En la memoria hay fotos desnudas de misaka y misaka no quiere q te distra-

Accelerator apunto una pistola frente a worst, lo q hace q esta gire su cabeza hacia las order, como diciendo no me va a matar frente a ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Pero para su desgracia, la niña estaba durmiendo, por lo q le entrega el celular a accelerator

-bien, ahora…hola, con ¿oyafune monaka?

-con ella habla, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-te suena ¿accelerator o GROUP?

-ahh, los q me ayudaron esas veces, sí, los recuerdo….supongo q no me llamaras para saludar, no?

-correcto anciana, tu eres miembro de la junta, ¿sabes algo sobre el plan de tercera generación?

-¿q es…eso?

-si te dijera q la ciudad esta clonando inexplicablemente, ¿me creerías?

-dime q tengo q hacer, no habrá una segunda ocasión

En ese momento, accelerator se acordó de lo q le dijo tsuchimikado, q si valía la pena dar su vida por alguien, esa era esta mujer y al hablar con ella lo confirmo

Al término de la explicación, oyafune dijo:

-¿solo tengo q llamar a una reunión de urgencia y hablar al respecto del tema?

-exacto, mientras haya una pizca de q han sido descubiertos, querrán desmantelar todo, y en todo caso tengo dirección de las instalaciones secretas, así q también voy a destruirlas

-bien, lo hare. Te informare apenas termine la reunión accelerator

-gracias. Al mismo momento de colgar, accelerator dijo eso. Volteo su cabeza hacia los 3

-bien, ya me encargue de lo del plan de la 3era generación, también pactamos q desmantelarían la oscuridad y tmb le comente de eso a oyafune, así q no habrá mucha necesidad de convencer a los altos mandos…y en todo caso…ahora q no hay conflictos con otras organizaciones internacionales, la oscuridad no será tan necesaria

De esta manera, accelerator sacudió desde sus cimientos a la ciudad, a esa parte donde todo era permitido pero q nadie conocía o debía acceder a ella, a la oscuridad

Accelerator, worst y last order, en brazos del albino, subieron al helicóptero mientras q los otros tres fueron amarrados con una soga. Al rato sonaron los motores del helicóptero, conducido por worst

-ahora, ¿q haremos al llegar, tou-san?

-revisaremos los acuerdos q hemos prometido, se q no empezara desde ahora, pero por lo menos en GROUP ya se mostrara, ¿no es asi?

-si, por supuesto. Pero no puedo prometer resistencia interna o intervención externa, en todo cas-

-descuida, para estamos yo y la mocosa con pechos, demostraremos q era ser parte de la oscuridad, ¿no, worst?

Con una oscura sonrisa, worst le respondió: no tengo nada mejor q hacer


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hamazura y el resto de las chicas se quedaron en el refugio de skill out por 5 días. Hamazura tuvo q soportar los gritos histéricos de Mugino que no se sentía satisfecha con la pocilga en la cual estaban

-ella no sabe adecuarse a la situación, murmuro Hamazura mientras limpiaba el lugar.

-que mierdas murmuras Hamazura?! Apúrate y limpia, que esta mierda sigue apestando a perdedores, maldita sea y Kinuhata por que no viene con las compras.

Así como parece sonar, es. Kinuhata diariamente les llevaba todo tipo de alimentos, por lo menos los que podía, ya q seria sorpresivo q de la nada compre una gran cantidad y q salga con una bolsa cada vez q fuera a entregarles algo.

Así, esos tres días sobrevivieron solo con conservas enlatadas y sopas instantáneas, todas ellas preparadas por Takitsubo o Hamazura, y bebidas en botellas personales….cosa q hizo q la poca paciencia y mucha exquisitez de Mugino rebalse.

Pero eso dejo de ocurrir de pronto, al finalizar el 3er día. Así de la nada el camión cisterna y el resto del personal ubicado en las cercanías del departamento se habían retirado.

Inmediatamente al enterarse de esto, Kinuhata se lo comunicó a los demás, pero aun así…

-no regresaremos aun, podría ser una trampa

-….cierto, si por lo menos hubiera pasado un mes, seria creíble q supusieran q estuviésemos muertos o q seguimos en Rusia

-Kinuhata-dijo Mugino como líder de ITEM-quédate en el departamento y sigue con lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora….no dejaremos una muestra de sospecha ahora que se han largado.

-súper entendido Mugino….ahhh, maldita sea tendré q seguir haciendo de servicio a la habitación

-déjate de chistes, no estoy de humor. Esta pocilga nunca se comparara a donde vivimos, verdaderamente se ve q era un lugar recurrente para los lvl 0.

-Mugino, Hamazura es un lvl 0, podría ser humillante para él.

-no, Takitsubo-dijo Mugino firmemente-Hamazura ya no se puede calibrar como lvl 0, es decir me venció a mí, la 4ta de los lvl 5, por no decir q sobrevivió a una guerra mundial.

-jajaja, vaya. No sabía q pensaras así de mí.

-no te vanaglories, idiota…el hecho de que sigues siendo un perdedor nunca cambiara, q te quede claro.

Pero, a diferencia de como sucedía antes, ella se lo decía con una sonrisa malosa, que muy bien podría ser catalogada como tsundere. Al ver este cambio, Hamazura sentía q todo el esfuerzo q puso en esto valía la pena, q esto es y será lo q definitivamente quiere seguir haciendo.

-bueno Mugino, evaluemos la situación hasta q no haya dudas de que se retiraron por completo.

-…si. Mejor pasemos a seguir revisando los documentos q hayamos en el almacén, hasta ahora solo encontramos poco de lo q deseábamos obtener.

Hasta ahora, a pesar de tener la dirección en línea de la lista de parámetros no podían acceder a él, ya q el uso de la informática almacenada en este superaba los conocimientos que poseían, y también, entre los documentos solo hallaron los planos de los próximos planes de la oscuridad y su intervención en la 3era guerra mundial.

Pero esto no necesariamente les iba a ayudar en el momento de negociar con los altos mandos, esto era información que podría ser desbaratada por ellos, no sirve de mucho si es que los que saben de esto están dentro, no podrían amedrentarlo mucho menos amenazarlos de esta manera.

Así q decidieron concentrarse en los documentos relacionados con la "Lista de Parámetros", pero fue poco lo que encontraron, pero aun así no era decepcionante teniendo en cuenta q es un secreto q derrumbaría las bases de la ciudad.

-lo q tenemos hasta ahora es: que la lista de parámetros verdaderamente esta almacenada en línea, en lo más profundo de la Deep net de la ciudad. El código que nos dio esa mujer es como un link de acceso directo a la Deep net, así q ya no necesitaríamos forzar una búsqueda en él, lo q si va a ser difícil es poder coger la información, ya que si esta se siente forzada a descargarse se destruirá, y lo siguiente es poder decodificarla, supuestamente solo existe un decodificador en la sala de juntas de los del consejo, pero ese lugar está muy bien resguardado. Yo no puedo usar el meltdowner y el aim stalker es inútil aun si pudiera usarse, y Kinuhata es de combate directo, es poco probable q pueda entrar sin apoyo, que precisamente no podemos enviarle.

-pero entonces, ¿cómo hacían antiguamente sus trabajos para la oscuridad?

La estupidez de Hamazura verdaderamente no tiene límites, pensaron ambas chicas, sincronizadamente ambas se miraron entre sí, y con el rostro con evidente molestar, Takitsubo hablo.

-nuestra formación era de dos, yo con Mugino para ataques y Kinuhata junto a…Frenda. Frenda era hábil para las trampas y sabotajes, así q sus acciones no llamaban mucho la atención. Mientras q ella saboteaba las instalaciones, Kinuhata avanzaba encubierta y si había alguna obstrucción ella lo podía solucionar

Mientras Takitsubo decía esto, Mugino miraba hacia otro lado, como queriendo esquivar las miradas culpantes que supuestamente vendrían de Hamazura. Pero este nunca lo hizo, eso sería ir en contra de las cosas que había hecho hasta ahora y rompería con lo q dijo en Rusia.

[-No digo que va a ser fácil y tampoco lo hare yo.

-Hay que pedir disculpas a Kinuhata, arrodillarse delante de Takitsubo e ir a llorar a la tumba de Frenda con el fin de pedir perdón….una vez hecho eso volvamos a ser ITEM, vamos!]

-ahh, ya veo-dijo Hamazura con una sonrisa sarcástica -esa era una buena estrategia realmente.

Eso al parecer hizo q la pesada atmosfera, iniciada por el mismo, se dispersara.

-entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora Hamazura?

-lo primero es que podamos caminar con algo de libertad, así podríamos seguir buscando más detalles que nos lleven a nuestra meta.

-…bien, entonces sigamos buscando entre los documentos, solo nos quedan dos pilas de ellos.

-hash, verdaderamente es una jodida mierda hacer esto, realmente siempre seguirás siendo Hamazura, Hamazura. Dijo Mugino con una sonrisa malévola.

Así, estuvieron hasta el 5to día, Kinuhata no había reportado nada raro, no se habían acercado ningún tipo de vehículo sospechoso o tampoco se inició una construcción de la nada cerca de donde Vivian, así q ella les dijo q podrían volver.

-entiendan esto, aunque ya no estén vigilando el departamento, seguimos siendo traidores a los ojos de la ciudad. Por lo menos tendremos acceso a una mejor locación-dijo Mugino mirando alrededor- y demás.

-… ¿a q hora partiremos de aquí?

-a la media noche, entraremos por la cochera.

Y, tal como habían planeado, volvieron al departamento.

Ciertamente es un lujo que va con Mugino, pensó Hamazura. Lo q ellas llamaban departamento era un pent house, donde habían 5 habitaciones, una enorme sala y una bien distribuida cocina, con una gran vista de la ciudad, además en el techo del edificio había una piscina y un gimnasio.

-Hamazura, ahora q súper perteneces a ítem, te asignaremos una súper habitación.

-¿por qué?! Que duerma en el sofá y que se sienta agradecido, este idiota solo ha vivido en dormitorios para estudiantes y las pocilgas de skill out, arruinaría una habitación si le diéramos una.

-…tienes razón Mugino. Hamazura, vendrás a mi cuarto

Cuando Takitsubo dijo esto, todos se callaron, se sintió como si se parara el tiempo. Hamazura pensó que había llegado el momento de graduarse de su virginidad, cosa de q muchos en skill out le habían jodido; por su lado Mugino sintió como que si le quitaran el perro que había recogido de la calle por lastima, del q se había encaprichado y Kinuhata miraba esta escena muy divertida conteniéndose la risa. Solo Takitsubo se mantenía estable, es decir…lo había dicho con la mejor de las intenciones y por cuestiones de lógica, ya q ella era su novia, ¿no?

-no, eso es imposible. Veamos…bien, Hamazura, estoy de buen humor por haber salido de esa mierda de lugar, así q te daré una habitación.

-gracias Mugino, pero aceptare la propuesta de Takitsubo

-Hamazura, cuando yo doy muestras de amabilidad, los otros deben aceptarla, sin chistar. ¿Entiendes? Dijo con una sonrisa maligna, q claramente mostraba que no era un juego.

-no Mugino, súper déjalos. Podría ser súper divertido el q dentro de poco haya mocosos diciéndonos nee-san por aquí. Sí, seria súper interesante, jajaja.

-¿q estas diciendo Kinuhata? No quiero eso, por lo menos no por ahora, ok. No es cierto ¿Takitsubo?

-niños en esta casa, ¿por qué? Me desagradan los niños, son exasperantes, engreídos y siempre quieren que estés pendiente de ellos. Por no decir q lloran, tienes q darles de comer y eso. Esto claramente lo dijo con desagrado, como si en serio eso saldría de su alma

-¿déjate de estupideces? En esta casa nunca dejare que un mocoso este aquí, y si lo hago es por q lleva mi sangre, no más.

-jejejeje, te estas súper revelando mugino….es decir, ¿pasaste a la etapa dere con Hamazura?

Al decir esto, Mugino se la paso tratando de golpear a Kinuhata, que seguía riendo como loca. Takitsubo por su lado seguía pensando cual era el motivo de esta situación.

Hamazura al mirar esta escena, diferente de cuando estaba trabajando para la oscuridad o cuando estaba en Rusia, pensó [¿cómo puedo seguir manteniendo esto? ¿Por qué sigo con la idea de sacrificarme, a pesar de q yo también quiero vivir junto a ellas?]

Así de repente dijo:

-oigan, ustedes…es momento de seguir con la búsqueda de una negociación

En ese momento las 3 se concentraron donde Hamazura y se sentaron en los muebles de la sala, Hamazura seguía hablando de pie.

-analizando la situación y siendo lo más positivos posibles, no se sabe q nosotros regresamos a la ciudad, mucho menos q nos pusimos en contacto con Kinuhata

-entonces, eso súper abre espacios a q yo siga siendo la vanguardia, ¿no? súper Hamazura

-sí…ciertamente así es. Pero en lo posible, no, quiero q dejes de intervenir Kinuhata.

-¿eh? ¿Te has vuelto idiota Hamazura? ¿Cómo se supone q encontremos información o alimentos sin ella?

-no….no quiero seguir involucrándola. Solo nosotros somos traidores, ella no…debemos encontrar una forma de avanzar sin ella.

Al decir esto, Mugino y Takitsubo inclinaron sus cabezas…como si entendieran el punto de vista de Hamazura.

-gracias Kinuhata, en serio. Te agradezco el q incluso contestaras esa llamada, lo del puesto de control y todo lo q hiciste aun a riesgo de ser capturada, gracias.

-ahhh, veo q aun no lo entiendes Hamazura

-… ¿q cosa?

-el motivo por el cual les ayudo

-no, ciertamente no sé por que

-bien…es q es divertido

-¿di…vertido?

-claro, ver tus súper idioteces, los arrebatos de Mugino y la despreocupación de Takitsubo…pero más q nada tus súper planes para salvar a tu persona especial, el tratar de compensar lo súper hecho atrás y los súper cambios de personalidad en nosotras…ciertamente todo se hizo más interesante desde q súper estas con nosotras idiota

Kinuhata dijo esto con una sonrisa verdadera, no con la típica sonrisa irónica q ponía. Al ver esto, Hamazura inconscientemente extendió su mano y dijo:

-yo…también creo q desde q estoy con ustedes he cambiado, he encontrado al fin el motivo de mi vida…así q-

Apretando la mano de Hamazura, la pequeña niña dijo:

-no es nada, solo q no sé hacer más q estar con ustedes, me acostumbre a estar así…como compañeros de grupo y…como amigos

Si…amigos. Algo q nunca podría haber sido sin todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad, esto creo y reforzó las relaciones entre ellos

-bien, bien-dijo Mugino-dejemos lo emotivo para cuando hayamos logrado nuestra tranquilidad…espero no te quejes en caso de q todo falle Kinuhata

-naaa, Mugino. Como les dije lo hago por q es divertido

-…bueno, entonces hay q comer algo

Ciertamente, no habían comido nada desde la mañana ese día, ya q como iban a volver al departamento, Kinuhata no les llevo comida ese día.

-entonces comamos, Takitsubo

-uhmmm, sí. Descuida Hamazura yo me encargo.

.-estas segura…más bien ¿sabes cocinar?

-no, pero ya q comeremos comida instantánea.

-aghhhh, maldita sea. Pensé q por lo menos en casa, comeríamos comida decente….me voy a mi habitación a tomar una ducha, llámame cuando este todo listo.

-entendido Mugino

Así, Takitsubo se quedó en la cocina y Mugino se fue a darse un baño. Solo quedaron Kinuhata y Hamazura en la sala.

-¿Hamazura?

-¿q sucede?

-¿no quieres dar un vistazo a Mugino bañándose?

-no…de hecho esa idea me da miedo, en muchos sentidos.

-bien, ya q estamos solos, quiero preguntarte algo

-¿q cosa?

-bueno...veras, ¿Cómo…volvieron a Ciudad Academia?

¿Cómo volvimos a la ciudad? , eh. Ciertamente también se me hace difícil pensar en eso, pensó. Fueron muchas cosas, muchos retornos a la oscuridad q habían descartado…pero por lo menos lo condujo hasta aquí.

-no es un problema, te lo contare.

Así empezó uno de los recuerdos del q estaba menos clasificado para ser héroe por Aiwass, el q no tenía un poder sobrenatural o irregular, pero llego a ser lo q sea para proteger aquello q es importante para él.


End file.
